Misty's Revenge
by goldenstar93
Summary: What kind of action will Misty take when she gets tired of Ash's attitude on the way to Goldenrod City? She decides to tickle torture Ash! Short oneshot fic.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(duh!) :P
**

Ash, Brock and Misty were heading back to their campsite in Ilex Forest after trying to find the Goldenrod Gym. Misty was particularly in a bad mood because she hated the bugs that lived within the forests and she wanted to spend as little time inside them as possible.

"I told you Ash, going east and then turning right was not the way to go. Can't you even read a map?"

Ash argued back, "Well if you had a better idea, why didn't you say so?"

Misty's face grew red and she yelled, "I DID, you idiot! I told you to take a turn left on the third road." She took out her map and drew a path with her finger. "That would have gotten us there and we would be at Goldenrod by now! You just never listen to me!"

Brock joined in, agreeing with Misty, although in a calmer voice. "She's right Ash. At the very least, that path would have gotten us out of the forest by now."

Ash said, "Ah, whatever."

Misty, still in a bad mood, sat down along with Ash and Brock. She noticed that the fire was starting to burn out.

"I think we need to gather more kindling", she pointed out.

"Good idea" said Brock. "Let's split up and gather some. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes."  
"Sounds good to me", Ash agreed.

Misty said nothing but walked off. Her feet hurt from all the walking today and she was still angry at Ash. "Why does he never appreciate what I do?" she wondered. "Without me, he would probably still be stuck in Kanto." She spent the next few minutes gathering up what they needed and walked back to the camp.

On the way back, she bumped into Brock, who was looking for kindling near where Misty was.

"Hey Misty. You still look pretty angry."

"Yes, it's Ash. I just feel like he doesn't appreciate me. I know he normally acts like this all the time but it didn't really bother me until today."

"So do you want it to change?" he asked.

"I don't know. I really don't." Misty sighed. "To be honest, I just want to get back to camp and sit by the campfire and relax."

"Yeah me too. My feet are killing me."

They finally made it back and right after Misty dropped off the wood and leaves she was carrying, she noticed Ash laying down, taking a nap. She knew that he didn't even bother to go search because there was nothing in the fire before she placed her supplies in. Her temper finally exploded out, like a volcano.

"ASH! WAKE UP!" She got on top of him and starting shaking his shoulders.

"MMMiissttyy sstttoopp" he tried to speak as Misty was still shaking him.

She stopped and asked him, "Were you just lying here after we told you to help us gather supplies?"

"I was tired alright!" he complained.

"We're all tired, in case you haven't noticed. Yet me and Brock still went out and did our part. You're just selfish!"

"Not to mention the only reason we're all tired is because of your lousy sense of direction" Brock added.

"Okay, I'm sorry guys. Can you get off me now?"

Misty had it with Ash at this point and said, "No, I won't. Because you're not sorry, Ash. But soon, you will be!"

Misty suddenly dug her fingers into Ash's ribcage and tickled him there. She never tickled him before and was hoping he was ticklish. To her delight, Ash let out a shriek of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Misty, don't! HAHAHAHAHA!" he begged while laughing.

Of course, Misty continued to tickle Ash. Her mood had turned from terrible to great just from hearing Ash laugh. It was a cute laugh that made her chuckle. Not to mention, it was finally great to have Ash under her control for once.

"Oh Ash, this is so much fun!" she squealed with delight as she squeezed and tickled his sides. "I'm going to keep doing this until you finally show me some respect for once!"

Ash tried his hardest to apologize and beg for mercy again but his mouth was too occupied with laughing to get any words out.

"MMMII….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry, that doesn't count as an apology!" as she tickled him more ruthlessly. Ash bucked around but Misty continued to straddle him, pinning him down while she continued to tickle his sides and ribs.

"HAHAHAHA!" he continued to laugh helplessly.

Finally, Misty turned her attention to his underarms. "Are you ticklish here Ash?" as she pointed at his armpits.

"NO!" he yelled. "Not my armp…HAHAHAHA!" Misty didn't bother waiting for Ash to finish his sentence and decided to find out for herself if Ash was ticklish there.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! NOOO! HAHAHA!" Ash yelled even more loudly than before. Smirking, Misty knew that she found his most ticklish spot yet and tickled him harder.

"Oh, so you are ticklish there!" she taunted. Ash grabbed at Misty's wrists with his, trying to force her to stop tickling him but Misty was determined and continued to dig around his underarms, resisting Ash's grip. Eventually, Ash gave up, too tired to put up any sort of struggle. All Ash could do was sit there, thrashing about under Misty's weight and laughing like a lunatic.

Finally, Misty took pity on him and stopped. She had a huge grin on her face, overjoyed at what just happened.

Ash took a few seconds to regain his composure and said, "Okay, I'm sorry about everything Misty. I really do appreciate you for who you are. I hope you forgive me."

Misty looked into Ash's eyes and realized he was telling the truth. She got up, allowing Ash to stand up too.

"Alright, I believe you. However, if you act like the way you did today, I'm going to tickle you even more than I just did. So remember to behave yourself!"

Misty walked off to her bedroll, satisfied. Ash stood there in complete silence. Brock then said, "Well, now you know not to piss her off. Man, she really had you beat! You were laughing like a little girl!" he laughed as he went off to sleep too.

Ash said nothing, still embarrassed at what just happened. Slowly, he joined his friends in resting after a long and tiring day.


End file.
